Code Geass: Project Descension
by razgraze
Summary: They are at peace. Everything seemed to go just like every other day. But what happens when ones past is darker than any abyss and anothers Tower of Hope crumbles to the ground. What will happen when the only person you can rely on is the very one you swore you would fight? Dragons, Saviors, Knights, Heros, Demons, Angels. What can you call these two who face the world together?


**Authors notes:**

**Hey, I'm back. Just a quick tidbit, this story is a sequel to (Code Geass: Project Ascension). So if you haven't fully read that story then you may not realise whats going on. If you've only read part of it then I would suggest you finish it since this first chapter gives a lot of spoilers, especially to the last chapters. **

**For those of you who wondered if I was ever going to make this sequel then you'll be happy to know I've considered it and am putting up this chapter as a TEST. If I feel that the community would enjoy a continued story then I may continue it. It really depends upon what kind of response I get. A lot of people adored my story (except for those whose heads begin to hurt anytime a word isn't spelled correctly) so I'm gonna give it a try to see what I can do. Like I said this is just a test to see what people think, if people say that they don't want it and I should just leave it as is then I will simply delete this story and leave Project Ascension where it's at. **

**Honestly I didn't think I would even bother with this until AlSmash (creator of Ice and Fire along with many other fics) said something about it. So I'll see how this goes. However know the story will mainly focus around the kids. Although all the cast is still here, people like Lelouch and Kallen mainly will serve as side and support instead of main characters. That spot is reserved mainly for Serene and Karren. Please enjoy Code Geass: Project Descension.**

* * *

The Eternal Dragon

The room was cold, dark, and silent. None of the machines made so much as a beep, not one persons breathing could be heard. It was enough to make a person feel cold dead and alone. It fitted the atmosphere quite well, for it was nearly time for her to finish this game. Karren looked behind her at the new footsteps, watching as four guards brought in an old friend of her fathers. Her footsteps were light compared to the rest of her heavily armored escort. But she was as dangerous as everyone in the room except herself.

Sayoko slowly looked up as her escort stopped, wondering if they had arrived or if this was a good chance to try something. However that thought was immediately dashed away as she noticed whose presence she was in as her back straitened, not giving the slightest hint of fear. Karrens eyes burned a brilliant red in the dark background of this place. The dim blue lights from whatever there was only served to accent the mood she was feeling right now, that she was in the devils domain.

"Sayoko. It's nice to see you."

Sayoko's face remained still, not responding as she processed what could be happening. It had already been a month since Karren's takeover and her imprisonment. So what she wanted now she could only guess, but those burning eyes made her fear for whatever future she thought she could have.

"Hmmmm. I suppose you don't have to speak. I simply have a task for you"

Sayoko's face stiffened at that, she knew what was going to happen. She quickly thought of a plan to escape, but most off all avoid eye contact with Karren. She doubted she could attack the girl while her hands were bound and with her geass. But there was the possibility of escape and then getting her bindings off. She looked down to the floor, breathing calmly as she formulated her plan.

Karren smirked, though Sayoko couldn't see how her sad eyes betrayed how she truly felt about that. Karren turned, not towards Sayoko but to the other side of the room. There stood machines familiar to her, with a few geassed scientist's standing around ready for orders. She walked towards the main piece of this room, a lightly glowing blue cylinder that was big enough to fit a large man inside. She couldn't see past the light blue liquid but even then she gazed at it, pressing her palm against the cold glass.

"How is she?"

She asked in a low voice, though the room was so big and quiet her voice most likely could echo enough for Sayoko to hear her anyway. She didn't care however, she was focused on one and one thing only. Or perhaps it would be better to say someone very soon.

"The subject is ready"

The scientist beside her said passively. Karren could only smile softly and nod.

"Bring her here"

Sayoko looked up, wondering if she meant her but the guards never moved. They stood motionless as the scientist nodded and proceeded to press some sort of command into the panel. The liquid in the container slowly drained to the bottom but she was unable to see what was inside since Karren was blocking her view. Even though Sayoko feared her safety at the moment, she couldn't find the act not curious. What was the point of her being here? When the liquid fully drained Karren grabbed some sort of cloth from another scientist and pulled out whatever was inside from the bottom of the holder. She stood holding it but all Sayoko could tell was that it was small. Karren turned and walked towards her slowly holding the cloth in her hand. Sayoko looked towards the floor once more as to not make eye contact as her curiosity grew. However the guards spread out as Karren stopped just a foot in front of her, and even though she couldn't see Karrens face she saw what she was holding.

Inside the tightly wrapped blanket was a child, a newborn baby it looked like. Sayoko's mind turned heavy with questions as she looked up seeing Karren looking down at the child with a tinge of happiness but also worry.

"Who is this?"

Sayoko said, forgetting for the time being that they were enemies, even she knew in this situation. Both of them would have to make peace for now since she held a child.

"Who in deed" Karren said softly while gazing at the child's sleeping face "Who will they become"

Both waited quietly for awhile, each taking in ever detail of the childs soft squishy face. Karren was holding the baby fondly like she was a mother. Karren looked to her side and nodded as one of Sayoko's guards came over, quickly grabbed ahold of Sayokos bound hands and released the shackles. Sayoko grabbed and rubbed her wrist's wondering what was happening. Surely Karren wasn't letting her guard down simply because she held a child?

"Sayoko, I have a favor to ask of you"

Sayoko didn't even flinch or look shocked. She simply remained quiet rubbing her wrists until her blood was properly circulated and then stood quietly at attention like back when she was a maid serving the lamprouges.

"Im sorry. But I would be betraying Lelouch-sama if I acted against his best wishes."

"Which is precisely why you should listen Sayoko"

Karren shot back not missing a beat as Sayoko tried to gauge what was going on. Even though Karren's eyes still held geass, with this atmosphere it seemed that she wasn't planning on using it on her, merely trying to stay safe. Sayoko took a a breath, letting the cold air into her lungs as she thought of a response.

"What is it?"

Karren looked at the child, that sad smile still on her face as she was grasping at straws. The situation was strange, there was no other word to describe it.

"I want you to take this baby and wait for Lelouch and Kallen"

Sayoko looked at her eyes puzzled, but somehow she understood. She had wanted to believe THAT Karren was a lie but she was still unsure. However Karren did not seem to be joking, nor forcing this task on her. It was a serious request, not as the Empress of the world but of her charges daughter.

"Why? What are you planning?"

Simply the fact she said to wait for Lelouch and Kallen gave away a lot. She did not doubt that all that she had done to them was intentional, but it did not answer everything.

"I can't and won't say. Sayoko... All I ask is that you take care of her... That you would protect her as you would Nunnally..."

Sayoko was not immune to the gravity of her words as she slowly nodded, gently placing her hands on the child so that both females were now holding her.

"I will comply for now.. But who is she?"

Sayoko stared at the young child face, the silent sleep it was in bringing a mothers smile to her lips briefly.

"She's me... But not..." Karren let go, as Sayoko wrapped her arms tightly around the child holding it with expert hands. "There is a elevator at the very end of that hall. Go to floor b2 and a driver will be there to take you to a place to wait."

"Karren" Sayoko said interrupting her. Her eyes were stern, she wouldn't leave until she said what she had to. "Why are you doing this?" Sayoko looked down at the child as Karren looked as well in the dark room. She was talking about the child, and Karren could only remain quiet as she didn't have a response for her.

_"Why? Why am I doing this..."_

Slowly the machinery began to turn off as it turned pitch black, as her memory slowly began to fade away.

_"Im doing this because..."_

* * *

"Syaka what are you doing?"

Slowly a young girls green eyes opened, the light from the nearby window bringing her back to reality. She raised her head as she leaned back faking a yawn along the way. She had apparently begun to daydream without realising it as she noticed the source of her dream staring at her. Across the table her sister stood with shoulder length black hair and amethyst eyes looking at her as Karren barely recognised a thin pair of arms on both sides of her groping her apparently while she slept. Serene looked at the sight with a fair bit of disgust and confusion as Karren didn't mind dealing with the source of the problem.

"Just seeing if they were real. Theres no way that they should be realistically this big."

She turned her head to the person speaking, seeing the pink haired girl behind her causing her current chest pain. Though she would have freaked out if this had happened back during the war, being this girls friend for a little over three years got her used to her perverseness.

"Syaka they are real unfortunately. And it absolutely kills my shoulders on long days."

She said matter oh factly as Syaka stuttered and whined, her arms quickly releasing her breasts so that the long haired girl could cover her own flat chest.

"How could you just say that Karren... If only... If only I..."

She then began to let out a pathetic cry as Karren could only smile lightly and look back at Serene who stood across the student council table watching her.

"You really are sleeping too much Karren. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing much, just how adorable you must of looked as a baby"

"Har har. Very funny" Serene glared as Karren could only offer a smile to her sister who doesn't know the truth.

_"I wasn't even lying ether"_

"Oh go get a room you Big-Booby-Monsters!"

Karren could only chuckle at how Syaka could be so sensitive about such silly things yet have the energy of a Sakuradite Reactor core. But truthfully it was quite the welcomed alternative to 18 years ago. Serene 'who ignored the crying hysterical pink haired girl' spoke up.

"Hey the others are already here with the required clubs so lets go down to the ballroom to direct ok?"

"That must mean the pizza's here too!"

Suddenly the crybaby behind her found a new reason to live and ran out the door with Serene calling out warnings. Yep it seemed like it was another normal day. They both laughed at the younger girls antics as Serene faced her.

"You gonna be ok?"

Serene asked her in a soft but serious tone. They were best friend's who cared deeply for each other, but both had their share of secrets. Which in turn just made there bond stronger since they understood that.

"Yah, Dont worry about me prez. Ill be down in a bit"

Serene nodded in understanding as she turned, following the young girl out. Leaving only Karren in the room alone with her thoughts.

Karren quietly smiled and remained silent, waiting to hear if they would be coming back. When she was sure they were not, she reached her finder into her mouth and rubbed the tip against her back teeth. When she pulled it out she saw the familiar red liquid covering it. She had already guessed that was the case since she could taste her own blood as well. She was lucky that Serene had pulled her out of that dream.

_"Yah another normal day..."_

Another day she should have died, another where she shouldnt have woken up. Karren scooted her seat back and stood, stretching all the limbs she could to see if one wasn't working or was shaking. This was a regular routine for her after every one of these incidences.

_"How long will I be able to watch over her?"_

Karren thought darkly as she flipped her hand around and gazed at the red symbol on it. The symbol that scarred the world and forced upon it the essence of evil. An evil she had purposely done. She had paid the price, and even now she was still paying for it.

_"How long can I nether be dead nor alive?"_

* * *

Serene quietly entered the ballroom area from the second floor. She looked out over the railing at the second floor, seeing a few dozen students help set up the New Day Dance area. Everything seemed to be going smoothly with less effort on her part this time. But that really is only because the principal wanted to run the setup to her specifications. She could look out and see everyone, principal included, joking around and having a good time.

Though not everyone was here just yet, Karren was resting in the student council room for a little while. The girl may be _honorary_ president of the kendo club along with many others but she seemed to have a health problem. She never once saw her as weak, or dumb, or an unhealthy eater. But every time she tells her not to worry it has the opposite effect on her. How could she just let her best friend face whatever is happening to her alone?

She glanced back at the door she came from, wondering if Karren would come out of it the next moment. It was quite the relationship they had. She had no doubt in her mind that Karren was her best friend. But at the same time she also knew that she was her rival. She knew Karren realised this as well but there attitudes about the subject differ greatly. While she studied and trained hard to get where she is Karren seemed to be gifted in everything. What subject Serene would spend all night studying Karren would already know everything about it without even looking at the book. To be honest, she was frustrated and jealous of Karren.

It became worse since she still made better grades then Karren. But it wasn't because she was smarter, it was because Karren didn't want to out show her. Any speech or quiz they had, Karren would always make something amazing, but then do something like forget to write her name, misspell a simple word, or miss an easy question. Not once has Karren made a 100 on anything. Instead it seems like she always goes for a 99. Her friend knew why she tried so hard. Karren was better, but she let her have the better grades to accomplish her dream better. To take Zero's place eventually, or more specifically her fathers.

It was her quiet secret, even from Karren. She didn't feel privileged however, she wasn't pushed into anything, she wanted to be like them. She wanted to be a hero like her parents, to protect the world they created instead of simply living in it. She could oh so easily have just walked along with the crowd, but she became inspired. Thinking back on it, it was the New Day Dance that they had back in middle school that inspired her. Or more specifically it was what one of the singers did, instead of singing some upbeat song for the dance, they had sung a sad one. It was a song about losing everything in life, there home, friends, loved ones. It made her think back to the war her parent's fought. And made her realise she wouldn't wish for it to happen to anyone again. Despite it being a Japanese song the ending was in english. That song's ending really brought it home to her 'Can you forget?'. No, and they shouldn't forget the past.

Serene looked out calmly as hell slowly began to take over, or more specifically, the principal decided to have fun. There blond headed principal was currently helping Amy and Clay move one of the huge office desks into position. The principal and Amy on one side and Clay on the other.

"Principal, where do you want the box of wristbands?"

Syaka said, heaving a heavy box that most certainly had enough bands for the entire school.

"Miss Alstreim please don't say principal. It makes me sound unfun and old"

"But mom aren't you in your late thirties now?"

Amy said as her mother, the former gossip queen of Ashford looked like she just got shot by a knightmare before her evil smile resurrected her as a demon.

"Syaka... You mind showing my daughter just how lucky she is?"

As if she just was given command by god himself Syaka's eyes glimmered, she knew what to do.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Milly... mom, I'm sorry... " She said hastily as Syaka dropped the box and quickly closed in. "Syaka please no... Stay back!.." Suddenly the young girl ran and tackled Amy to the ground and Milly didn't miss a beat and helped to sustain her end of the table while smiling at her daughters screams. It was no surprise that she had no time to react considering Amy was a track legend.

"Syaka Stop! There's people here! Please no! NOOOOOOO!"

"Something wrong Clay?" The heavily built student nodded a no, trying to keep eye contact with the principal and not notice her daughter getting molested, and possibly publicly raped 2 feet behind her. "Well then lets hurry this up, my arms will hurt. Now Lift"

With teamwork they lifted up the table and began to move it as Serene could only hope to high heaven that no one is taking a picture of Amy right now or else she might go into meltdown.

She heard the quiet sound of the door behind her opening as she turned to see Karren walking up next to her.

"Hey, I miss anything?"

She looked out seeing Syaka hugging Amy as she tried to pull the young pink haired girl off. "No I won't forgive you! How am I gonna get married now!" Amy cried fresh tears of embarrassment in her eyes, her dark blue hair in a ponytail, reaching almost as long as Syaka's braided pink hair.

"Don't worry, with your set they'll come flocking to you!"

"Syaka, you HENTAI!" Amy let down a fist of justice on top of Syaka's head, which ended in the instance k.o. of said girl as she limped to the floor. As soon as that happened Amy started crying wondering if she killed her. "Syaka?... Syaka speak to me! SYAKA!"

Serene could only smile at how everything was going like it normally did. "You know. Same old, same old"

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Like I said this will be a test of the waters which is why it is short. Feel free to speak up about what you liked and disliked or had questions for, I don't even mind listening to people's ideas about what they think should happen in the story. If I feel like things are going calmly I will continue to make more chapters. I've heard a lot of people like Project Ascension so id like to see just how far I can take this. Itll serve as somewhat of a prologue of whats to come. However expect the beginning to be similar to slice of life.**

**The beginning chapters will naturally be slow with not a lot of action. But plenty of drama and humor while It gives time for people to see the character development. Though that will not remain throughout the whole story, just the beginning so have hope action lovers. Any questions I can answer without spoiling too much I will try my best to explain. However if said question is what is up with Karren, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Also no, Syaka is not Anya's daughter. She is her niece.**

**Well let us see how this goes. As always I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
